Eternas lagrimas de arrependimento
by 9'-'Hana-chan'-'9
Summary: Nunca irei esquecer o grito dolorido da menina enquanto corria em direção do pai morto, com seus cabelos flamejantes no auge de sua beleza...


Eternas lágrimas de arrependimento

Era uma típica manhã de segunda-feira, a correria de Nova York não mais me assusta como assustava antigamente, as ruas cinzas agora nem são mais percebidas com esta cor, afinal não há tempo para perceber o que está a nossa volta... Duvido que algum empresário atrasado para a reunião note diferença entre a magnitude de um dia ensolarado e com lustrosas nuvens de mais um dia cinza, sem graça e com nuvens pesadas de poluição... Mas a sociedade hipócrita de hoje em dia não dá valor ao que realmente deveria ser valorizado talvez por achar perda de tempo e como tempo é dinheiro, perda de dinheiro também. De qualquer forma, foi nessa manhã de segunda-feira que eu deparei-me com um pai de terno e gravata, suando como um condenado, mas mantendo a pose, que ia correndo levando uma pequena menina com cabelos castanhos e ondulados, lindos e longos até a porta de sua escola, a menina devia ter por volta de uns seis anos. Por algum tempo fiquei ali no banco da praça observando o movimento que intrigantemente me chamou a atenção, curiosamente quando o pai foi se despedir da menina, ela com um olhar de apelo pediu que ele tentasse ir à apresentação de dia dos pais da escola que ela tinha preparado com tanto carinho. O pai bateu a mão na cabeça da filha piedoso, alegando que naquele dia não ia dar, mas quem sabe talvez uma próxima vez... E prometendo-lhe presentes para compensar sua falta. Para meu espanto, a menina bateu seus pés no chão com lágrimas nos olhos dizendo que o pai não valia um presente, que ela não precisava de presente, precisava apenas do pai dela... O senhor, mesmo comovido manteve sua idéia, tinha uma reunião importantíssima de negócios e precisava resolver. Então disse com olhos rígidos para a filha que realmente não daria e com um até logo, virou-se e sai caminhando em direção ao metrô. Enquanto ele caminhava, sentiu um aperto em seu coração o que o fez parar bruscamente com os olhos morbidamente arregalados, ele olhou para trás e viu a filha de costas que agora com uma mão enxugava as lágrimas e com a outra segurava a orelha de seu bichinho de pelúcia. Pensou em correr até a filha, mas o despertar do relógio o fez acordar para a realidade fria da vida e ele acabou indo embora, quanto mais ele chegava perto do metrô mais seu coração ia apertando, ele sentia que tinha que ir até a filha, sabia que tinha que dizer algo que nunca havia lhe dito, ah como ele amava aquela pequena. As lágrimas de amargura eram o que mais feriam o coração do velho senhor que agora estava quase no metrô. O seu coração ainda mais e mais apertado, sua respiração rarefeita... A cidade a sua volta parecia ter parado, ele escutava cada minuto de sua respiração prevendo o que aconteceria, escutava cada mosca voando ao seu redor, agora prestes a entrar no metrô, colocou o primeiro pé na cova, literalmente. A filha ainda o observava envergonhada do outro lado da rua. Agora faltava apenas um pouco, o coração acelerou seus batimentos descordenados, a respiração acelerada, tudo girava, as pessoas gritavam o fogo vinha se aproximando a bomba explodindo o metrô e engolindo com suas chamas malditas todos os que ali se encontravam, por um segundo que durou mais do que um ano, a cidade parou e só se ouviu o grito desesperado da filha que agora corria entre os carros tentando chegar até o pai. Sem olhar para a rua, seguiu correndo, assim como o motorista que vinha dirigindo seu carro tentando fugir daquilo tudo e acabou atropelando a pobre menina. O pai que ainda não havia morrido assistia impossibilitado a morte da sua amada filha e a filha já morta havia assistido o inicio do fim para seu amado pai. Amargurado e angustiado, ele lembrou-se do pedido da filha com raiva de si mesmo, sem pensar duas vezes escreveu no meio fio com seu próprio sangue "Desculpe minha tolice, amada filha... amo-te, papai" e após o feito, pegou um estilhaço ou ferragem, não sei, e finco-o em seu próprio coração, indo assim ao encontro da sua filha... Agora as ruas eram silenciadas pelos mórbidos corpos estirados pelo chão e o barulho foi cessado pelo derramamento de sangue e lágrimas amargas. Mas depois de alguns minutos a cidade já estava de volta a ativado, afinal, era só mais um ataque terrorista...

Julyana Sangaleti Pinheiro


End file.
